Le renard, le corbeau et la tigresse
by Gaara-no-Sabaku-974
Summary: Trois enfants, trois clans, trois rêves. Hanabi Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki se battent pour leurs idéaux. L'une contre un village, l'autre contre son clan et le dernier pour la paix    Les personnages sont toujours à M.Kishimoto


Chapitre 1 : Le début d'une nouvelle vie

? : Debout la dedans !

Un jeune garçon se leva difficilement de son lit, sous les cris hystériques de la voix avant d'éclairer sa chambre. Ce garçon avait dans les douze ans et mesurait dans les un mètre quarante. Ses cheveux blonds étaient titrés d'un style en pagaille qui contrastait avec ses magnifiques yeux azurs. Trois traits ressemblants à des griffures ornaient chacune de ses joues. La fille qui l'avait réveillé était légèrement un peu plus petite que le blondinet mais elle devait avoir son âge. Elle avait des cheveux noirs qui tombaient jusqu'au bas de son dos et ses yeux étaient blancs et dénudés de pupilles. Elle était habillée d'une veste avec des larges et longues manches avec e symbole du yin et du yang au dos. Elle portait un pantalon noir avec un symbole d'une flamme rouge inscrit dans un cercle jaune sur la hanche droite. La jeune fille rougit légèrement en voyant le torse nu et un peu musclé du blondinet. Ce dernier se dirigea dans la pièce voisine avant de ressortir quelques minutes plus tard habillé. Il était maintenant vêtu d'un tee-shirt blanc à manche longue, d'une veste orange sans manche avec une spirale rouge sur l'épaule gauche et d'un pantalon de même couleur que la veste. Les deux enfants descendirent des escaliers où ils trouvèrent une petite fille avec un garçon. La petite fille devait avoir dans les huit ans. Elle avait des cheveux très courts de couleurs nuits et les mêmes yeux que la jeune fille qui accompagnait le blondinet. Elle portait un débardeur noir et un pantalon de même couleur. Le garçon, à ses cotés, devait avoir dans les quatorze ans et il devait mesurer dans les un mètre soixante. Il avait des cheveux argentés mi-long tenus en couette, un regard bleu entouré par un trait rouge et deux points rouges sur son front. Il portait une veste beige avec des larges manches et les premiers boutons étaient ouverts laissant voir le haut de son torse musclé. A la taille, se tenait son bandeau avec l'insigne de Konoha qui lui servait de ceinture pour tenir son pantalon noir. Son étui à kunai était accroché sur sa jambe gauche

? et ? : Bonjour Hinata, bonjour Kimimaro.

Hinata et Kimimaro : Bonjour Naruto, bonjour Hanabi-chan.

Kimi : Tu es prêt Naruto-otouto ?

Naru (enjoué) : Oui et toi, près pour la mission, Kimimaro-niisan.

Kimi : Ouai.

Naru (se retournant vers Hanabi) : Bon, on y va, Hanabi-chan.

Hanabi, après avoir discuté avec Hinata, se dirigea avec Naruto en dehors du bâtiment avant de se retourner pour regarder l'insigne, _L'Orphelinat de Konoha_, avant de s'engouffrer dans la rue qui reliait l'orphelinat à Konoha. En effet, le bâtiment était isolé du reste de village pour protéger les enfants orphelins des villageois. Les deux enfants s'apprêtaient à passer devant le stand de Ichiraku quand le ventre de Naruto et Hanabi leurs rappelaient qu'ils avaient oubliés de manger. Ils décidèrent donc de manger chez Ichiraku.

? : Enfin, je vous rattrape

Une femme de trente cinq ans avec une silhouette fine et élancé arriva. Elle avait de long cheveux roux qui tombait jusqu'au bas du dos avec des mèches qui encadraient son visage dont une qui était retenu par une barrette bleu. Ses yeux étaient de même couleur que sa barrette. Elle portait une veste orange avec un pantalon noir, où à sa jambe droite était attaché son étui à kunai. Son bandeau frontal était attaché à son dos.

Naru (s'écriant) : Maman.

Hana : Kushina-sama.

Kushi : Je suis venus vous emmenez à l'académie ninja, c'est Mikoto qui s'occupe de l'orphelinat

Naru et Hana (en souriant) : Ok.

Naruto, Hanabi et Kushina partirent en direction de l'académie. Arrivé à cette dernière, la mère de Naruto s'éclipsa, laissant seul, les deux enfants. Ces derniers partirent voir un garçon qui était allongé sur l'herbe et qui avait probablement leurs âges. Ce dernier avait les yeux noirs, tout comme ces cheveux, qu'il attachait au dessus de sa tête. Il portait une veste fine verte avec un cercle barré sur les épaules. Sa peau était pâle. Il avait une attitude décontracté, les mains dans les poches et le regard en l'air.

Naru et Hana : Salut Shikamaru

Shika : Galère

A coté de lui, se tenait un garçon qui mangeait un paquet de chips. Il était une personne légèrement soit très légèrement gros. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns hérissés, une bonne bouille ayant sur les joues des spirales. Il possédait aussi des yeux de couleurs marron et il était de taille moyenne. Il était vêtu de vêtement traditionnel et civil de couleurs marron avec ceux-ci une longue écharpe beige entourant son cou et il devait avoir le même âge que Shikamaru

Naruto et Hana : Salut Choji

Choji (en mangeant) : Ouai, miam, salut

Un autre garçon se joignit au petit groupe, il avait les yeux d'un noir profond et des cheveux de couleur châtain. Il portait toujours sa grosse veste d'esquimau. Il ne se séparait jamais d'Akamaru, son petit chien blanc. Il arborait deux crocs rouges sur ses joues et devait avoir dans les douze ans

? (Agité) : Yo

Hana : Toujours aussi hyper active Kiba

Deux autres filles se joignirent au groupe. L'une avait des longs cheveux roses qui descendaient jusqu'au bas de son dos et des éclatants yeux émeraudes. Elle était habillée d'une robe rouge avec des cercles blancs. L'autre avait des longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Elle portait un tee-shirt et une jupe violette. Les deux filles devaient avoir le même âge que les autres

? Et ? : Salut, salut

Shika (en baillant) : Galère, vous êtes toujours ensemble Sakura, Ino

Un dernier garçon arriva, il devait avoir le même âge que Naruto et il arborait une touffe de cheveux châtain. Il portait un manteau beige clair qui tombait jusqu'au genou. En dessous il portait un polo à col roulé qu'il montait jusqu'au nez et qui descendait pareil que son manteau. Il avait toujours sur lui ses lunettes noires qui lui donnaient un style assez mystérieux.

Kiba (toujours aussi agité) : Yo Shino

Ce dernier répondit par un bref signe de main. Après que tout le petit groupe soit réuni, Naruto et Hanabi se levèrent pour rejoindre un garçon qui arrivait. Ce dernier était un tout petit peu plus grand que Naruto, il avait son âge, il avait le teint pale, les cheveux ébène coiffés en pique sauf deux mèches encadrant son visage, et possédant des yeux onyx. Il était habillé avec un tee-shirt bleu à manche longues marine, une veste noire à manche courte avec un éventail blanc et rouge au dos et un short gris.

Naru (heureux) : Salut Sasuke-kun.

Le ténébreux ne répondit que par un bref signe de tête

Naru : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, tu es le dernier à arriver.

Sasu (de manière neutre) : Et alors.

Naru (pour le taquiner) : Et bas ce n'est pas le cas d'un grand Uchiwa d'arriver en retard.

Sasu (essayant de se défendre) : Pff, baka, ça arrive à tous le monde.

Naru (haussant le ton) : C'est toi, le baka, baka

Hana (se joignant à la dispute) : Arrête d'insulter Naruto-kun, vantard.

Sasu (en montant le ton) : Toi la Hyuuga, je ne t'ai pas parlé et toi baka, tu n'es qu'un baka.

Hana (répliquant sur le même ton) : Tu te crois supérieur juste parce que tu es un Uchiwa.

Sasu (se vantant un peu) : Je ne le crois pas, je le suis surtout avec deux bakas comme vous, Hyuuga.

Naruto (toujours le ton haut) : Tu nous a même pas encore affronté, alors tu ne sais pas si tu es plus fort que nous, baka.

Hana (le ton toujours haut) : Et ne sous-estime pas les Hyuuga, Uchiwa.

Sasu (se moquant un peu) : Je ne les sous-estime pas, c'est toi qui les surestime.

Hana (sortant de ses gons et attrapant Sasuke par le col de son vêtement) : Je vais te tuer, Uchiwa.

Sasu (faisant pareil) : Pareil pour moi, Hyuuga.

Naru (se mettant entre les deux et les séparant) : C'est bon, on arrête la bagarre.

Sasu (montant le ton) On ne t'a pas sonné, baka.

Naru (répliquant sur le même ton) : Arrête où j'appel ma mère, baka

Sasuke s'arrêta net à l'entente de Kushina, il se rappelait des exploits de la mère de Naruto qui sa mère lui avait raconté. Elle lui avait dit que Kushina était un disciple de Tsunade et qu'elle avait atteint la même force herculéenne.

Sasu (baissant le ton) : Ok, baka, tu as gagné et toi Hyuuga, tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Hana (faisant de même) : T'inquiètes, un jour, je vais pouvoir te foutre une raclée, et la Hyuuga à un prénom, Uchiwa

Sasu : Ok, Hanabi mais c'est pareil pour moi j'ai un prénom

Hana : Ok, Sasuke

La journée passa au rythme des cours sur l'histoire de Konoha, sur le ninjutsu, le taijutsu et le genjutsu. Le blondinet écoutait le cours tout en regardant par la fenêtre quand soudain il vit trois silhouettes qui marchait avant de disparaître. La première était Kimimaro, la deuxième était une jeune fille assez petite, elle était très fine, elle dégageait une certaine prestance. Elle possédait un visage très fin, et elle était assez jolie, malgré ses yeux marron assez banals. Ses longs cheveux roux lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Elle portait un bonnet avec l'insigne de Konoha et des vêtements larges de couleur beige. **La dernière silhouette, qui était masculine, avait de longs cheveux bruns, qui viraient vers le noir. Il avait un visage angélique ce qui peut donner l'impression qu'il était une fille. Il portait l'emblème du village de Konoha, un kimono noir, avec une ceinture beige à sa taille.**

**Naru (perdu dans ses pensées) : Là chance, Kimimaro-niisan, Tayuya-oneesan et Haku-niisan vont partir en mission**

******Flash-back : Sept ans auparavant******

**Il était dix-huit heures, le blondinet, âgé de cinq ans, était seul dans le parc à enfant, assis sur la balançoire. Il regardait le sol, d'une manière triste et perdu dans ses pensées**

**Kushi : Alors mon petit renardeau, qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul**

**Naru (avec une pointe de tristesse) : rien, Maman**

Kushi (prenant le blondinet dans ses bras) : Allez, viens, d'autres orphelins sont arrivés

Naru (reprenant son air enjoué) : Enfin parce que jouer avec Hinata-chan qui n'a qu'un an, c'est un peu difficile, ils sont plus âgés qu'elle au moins

Kushi (se dirigeant vers l'orphelinat avec Naruto dans ses bras) : Ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto, ils sont plus grands que toi

Les deux Uzumaki arrivèrent enfin à l'orphelinat et Naruto tellement pressé ouvrit la porte rapidement et découvrit deux garçons et une fille. Le premier garçon avait des cheveux argentés, il était assis dans un coin portant de nombreuses éraflures sur son corps que l'on pouvait distinguer à travers ses vêtements déchirés. Le deuxième garçon avait de longs cheveux bruns qui paraissaient noir car il s'était caché dans un coin sombre du salon. Il était recroquevillé et semblait pleuré, il était pied nu et portait des habits tout déchirés et il avait de nombreuse égratignures sur son corps. La seule fille avait de longs cheveux rouges, ses habits étaient un peu déchirés, et elle avait beaucoup d'éraflures sur son corps. Elle sortit une flûte puis commença à y jouer. Une belle et douce mélodie qui envoutait la pièce, arrêtant les pleurs du garçon aux cheveux noirs. Naruto et les deux autres garçons suivis de Hinata qui venait d'arriver, intrigué par la douce mélodie, s'assirent devant la joueuse de flûte et l'écoutèrent attentivement. Après quelques minutes, la jeune fille arrêta sa mélodie sous les applaudissements des quatre spectateurs

Naru (heureux) : Tu joues vraiment bien, sinon je me présente, Naruto Uzumaki

Tayu (rougissant sous le compliment) : Merci, je m'appelle Tayuya

Kimi : Moi c'est Kimimaro Kaguya, enchanté, petit blondinet

Naru (d'un air faussement vexé) : Appelle moi pas comme ça (il se tourne vers Haku) et toi tu t'appelle comment ?

Haku (d'une manière timide) : je m'appelle Haku

Naru : Et vous avez quel âge

Tayu, Kimi et Haku : sept ans

Naru (un peu vexé) : je n'ai que cinq ans

****Fin du flash-back****

Le blondinet repensait à ce jour, le jour du début d'une forte amitié entre Kimimaro, Tayuya, Haku et lui.


End file.
